


Our World

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Original Species, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around my original characters.





	1. What makes fireflies glow

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles aren't connected.
> 
> But 2 & 3 are set in the same universe.

"Hey, Noctis," Zen greeted his partner casually, tapping his nose on the demon's head gently.

Flicking their ears upward, they whispered a greeting in response. Their sleek furred tail was covering the clutch of eggs protectively. There was a faint glow around them and Zen wondered what made them glitter like that.

"Noctis?" he asked. "Hey, uh, what causes them to glow like that?"

"The same thing that makes fireflies glow," Noctis answered, purring.


	2. Beards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin has some hormonal problems. :/ She's mostly fine though.

"Could you hand me the razor?" asked Erin as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. There was a pause, then she quickly added, "Please."

The other woman looked at her for a moment, before handing it to her, making sure their hands didn't touch. Some days Lily was very sensitive to touch and Erin respected her boundaries. She questioned, "Hormones?"

"Yeah," she confirmed with a sigh. Erin examined her face to check if she was regrowing her formerly proclaimed "fabulous" beard. Short, coarse hairs could be felt under her fingertips. "Messed up hormones."


	3. Paper

Erin walked up to the front desk with the slightly wrinkled paperwork in her hand, looking the worker straight in the eye. The woman in the uniform - there were the words "Meow Animal Shelter, Vet, and Pet Store" printed on the front in blue letters - leaned back in surprise. The words "Hello! My Name is Reena." were on the sticker on her shirt. "I filled out the paperwork," Erin announced loudly, slamming the paper down.

The woman nodded. "Great..." she muttered, sounding a bit stressed. "Well, it's going to take a day for this to accepted... or denied, so please leave now."

"Why?"

Reena sighed. "Because you're a pain in the behind. And you're a demanding brat." She grabbed the paperwork, putting it in a box under the counter.

"I'm not," Erin countered, mildly offended.

"Yeah, you are."

"Whatever. I just need to get a pet by the 12th." She paused. "It's her birthday."

Reena's gaze softened slightly, and she suggested, "You could get her a goldfish. We sell them." The woman grinned. "I could even 'forget' to ask you to pay."

Erin shrugged. "No, thanks. I need to get her something special."

"Right. Now, leave, your presence annoys me."

"'Kay." Erin walked out of the building. "I'm coming back tomorrow!" 


End file.
